


Atonement

by yakisoba13



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blood, Demon aoi, Demons, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, M/M, Mad sister uruha, Nuns, Spooky, Those spooky box previews had me in my feels, Violence, religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: They took his faith. They took his innocence. But they didn't take his desire for revenge. With the help of a demon, Uruha dismantles the establishment which hurt him so horribly.





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> JUST AS A NOTE: There's no actual in progress rape in this fic. Just extremely heavily hinted sentences. So... if that rape/non-con tag got your hopes up.... :/ Idk what to even say, fam. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. I haven't written full on aoiha in like 7yrs so, yeah.

_ This is the Lord’s will, Kouyou. _

 

He clutched the black fabric around his body even closer. It reeked of sweat, of blood- of tears. 

 

_ You're a good parishioner... mmm, oh so good. _

 

His sobs filled the empty space of the wooded cemetery. The habit was the only thing he had to clothe him. It, of course, had been forced upon him as his disguise to the office. The white hood was blinding on the ground, almost sparkling in the moonlight, as if it was laughing at him. Laughing at his disgrace. 

 

_ Get out. You've sullied yourself.  _

 

_ W-what? _

 

_ How can someone like you be pure in the eyes of the Lord? _

 

“20 years...” He sobbed, ripping the habit from his body. “20 years!”

 

Now he was naked, screaming in the forest. His legs and back hurt, they hurt so bad. 

 

“20 YEARS I'VE GIVEN MY LOVE AND TRUST AND FAITH!!” He screeched up towards the sky. “20... years.”

 

“All you've done is hurt me... this can't be love.” He fell forward, hitting his chest with his hand. “Why, God? Why?”

 

Only silence met him.

 

“WHY?!” He screamed, baring his teeth and hurt to the dark, unresponsive sky.

 

Looking down, he saw his hands were bloody, his fingertips having dug into his skin. He watched a drop of blood gather at the tip of one of his fingers. As it welled, and trembled, ready to drop, a wave of fresh rage came over him.

 

“I renounce my faith and swear vengeance on the Church.” He uttered under his breath, as the drop stopped trembling and fell to the ground. He watched as the grave dirt absorbed the blood, the red disappearing into the black darkness. 

 

Then the ground began to rumble. Behind him, the sound of metal sliding against metal caused him to jump. Around a tree, he saw a metal claw grip a branch above its owner’s head. Squatting 30 feet above him, sat a demon with eyes glowing fiercely above a mask, which covered the lower half of its face. 

 

“So,” Came a dry voice, from the covered demon’s face. “They clothed you in the sacred habit of faith, and when done, they ripped that faith from you?”

 

Kouyou was shaking, unable to move. 

 

“They took the last bit of innocence you had to offer.” 

 

The demon jumped down, and Kouyou began scrambling backwards on his hands, trying to move as far away as he could. 

 

“What more could you have given? Your life and soul was theirs.”

 

The demon began to walk towards him. 

 

“You've shed tears and laughed with them, broke bread, held communion with them.... And what did  _ they _ do to you?”

 

Kouyou couldn't move back any farther- he had backed up against a huge gravestone, one with an angel of death holding a large scythe looming over him, covered in black feathers. 

 

“They made you  _ bleed _ .”

 

He couldn't breathe anymore, his heart beating so loudly as the demon stopped and leaned down to meet his face. Their eyes connected and Kouyou couldn't blink, for the white pupils held his so fiercely, he was afraid his life would end. Then the demon lifted its metal hand, scraping the tombstone behind the man’s head. 

 

“Enter into a covenant with me... And they shall all  _ burn _ .” 

 

Kouyou hesitated. Then the demon’s hand, a surprisingly human hand, touched his temple. 

 

_ Visions of fire and burning carcasses filled his mind. He smelled and felt the flames, and he saw himself slowly dancing in the midst of them, a smile gracing his lips, with the demon next to him, its arms moving as if conducting an orchestra.  _

 

It was heaven. 

 

The visions stopped when the hand was removed from his face. 

 

“Give me the last of what you have, and I will help you.” The demon offered once again. 

 

“W-what more can I give?” Kouyou choked out. 

 

“You.” Answered the demon. 

 

“But what am I?” Whispered the human, fear causing his words to tremble. 

 

“ _ Mine.” _

 

“Yours.” Replied Kouyou, tears streaming down his face, feeling as though a waterfall was crashing down on him, enveloping him in cold blasts. 

 

“So it shall be.” Creaked the angel of death above them. Kouyou looked up, and saw the angel had blackened lips and completely obsidian eyes and watched as the stone scythe moved down, the tip anointing his head, and then to the demon’s. “This human has entered into a contract with the demon Aoi, the Deadly Craw.” 

 

With a slow motion, the statue returned back to its upright stance, and returned to its immobile state. 

 

“Rise now, Uruha.” Commanded Aoi. 

 

Kouyou-  _ no, Uruha _ , stood. The demon’s eyes twinkled, almost as if it was smiling, then-

 

The demon forced its metal hand through Uruha’s chest. 

 

Uruha felt nothing except for the blow, which caused him to let out a grunt and fall onto Aoi. The demon ignored it, wrenching the hand out, holding a still beating heart in the metal claws. Blood streamed down its arm, as its other hand reached up, taking the mask off. Uruha fell to the ground, watching as the demon lowered its head, and the foul sounds of his heart being eaten in front of him echoed through the cemetery. 

 

_ How am I still alive? _

 

**Your rage is what drives you.**

 

_ Are you in my head? _

 

**No. You're in** **_mine._ **

 

\---

 

Uruha awoke, with the moon still streaming down on him. He was dressed in the nun’s habit again. He wanted to take it off, the mere touch of it making his skin crawl. 

 

**Leave it.**

 

_ Why? _

 

**This is how you'll get back inside.**

 

_ I cannot be clothed in this. _

 

**You can and you** **_will._ **

 

Uruha felt a power force his arms down to his side, grunting as he was unable to move them. 

 

**You're mine.**

 

_ You said you'd help me. _

 

**I am, you silly human.**

 

“THEN HELP ME!” Uruha screamed aloud, launching himself at the demon. Surprisingly, Aoi let him do the worst he could. Uruha hit and kicked and punched. 

 

**Are you done?** Mused the demon. 

 

Uruha was panting, angrier than he could believe. It was consuming him, and he felt the fire inside growing by the second. 

 

“No. No, I'm not done.” He hissed. “I won't rest till they're dead.”

 

**All of them?**

 

“I'm not the first they've destroyed. The others stayed silent when they knew what was happening. The screams, the cries- ignoring the limping!” His eyes were narrowed. “No, they must all die.” 

 

**I will help you.** Said the demon, standing up. 

 

“Good.” Uruha growled.

* * *

 

“Goodnight, Father.” Murmured a nun in the hallway.

 

“Peace be with you, Sister Lucy.” Replied the Father. He continued his slow walk of the halls of the cathedral. As he passed the large doors that opened up to the altar. At the candlelit altar, a nun was kneeled. The father saw a rosary swinging back and forth as the nun prayed. She didn't look at him as he slowly walked towards her.

 

“Hail Mary, full of grace-” He heard the trembling, fervent whispered words. 

 

“Sister, I am not sure what ails your mind, but,” He placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing small circles. “I'm sure we can discuss this in my private office.” 

 

A scream ripped through the air, and the priest swung around. Another scream came from the hallway.  Then clanging steps. 

 

In the doorway, a demon appeared, dragging the corpse of Sister Lucy, who's face was permanently etched in terror. Well, the part of her face that was left. The demon was affixing its mask back over the hideously, bloody maw when it looked at the priest. 

 

“Oh, my....” Whispered the priest, reaching for his crucifix. 

 

“Hello, Father.” Said the demon. “I believe you were saying something to Mad Sister about yet another private meeting in your office?”

 

“M-m-mad sister?” Stuttered the priest. 

 

“Oh, you don't remember me, Father? I was in your office just hours ago, wasn't it?” Asked the nun. The priest turned around, taking a quick look back at the demon to make sure it hadn't moved. The nun stood, back facing him still. A sword slid down the length of his hand- for as he turned around, the priest saw a face he recognized. 

 

“In fact, you've had private meetings with me in that office for years. Forgive me, Father, I just would have thought you'd remember me.” Uruha hissed. 

 

“Kouyou-”

 

“No!” Barked Uruha. “No. I am not the little boy you had dragged from his bed and brought to your private chambers, anymore. I'm too old, aren't I?” 

 

The sword, thick and shiny, made a rattling noise as Uruha dragged it across the floor. His suddenly pale face, and the dark circles around his eyes terrified the priest more than the demon could. Turning, the clergyman sprinted out the door past the demon, who had dropped Sister Lucy’s body. 

**This is your chance- kill them all.**

 

The priest had begun to shout for help, screaming as he went. Gripping the hilt, Uruha began to run after. 

 

Nuns appeared in the hallway, confused. Uruha slashed the older ones as he went down the hall, the ones who had ignored and had even helped their priest in his disgusting deeds. Peeking over his shoulder, the priest saw Uruha cleave a nun in half, passing through as if her body was merely water. 

 

“How far will you run, Father? I know every inch of this church! I know every crook and cranny!” Uruha shouted, grabbing another elderly nun by the hood of her habit, slicing her throat. “I know every lie! I know every sin! Where is your god now? How will he help you?” 

 

The priest had made it to his office, and saw Uruha still descending down the hallway. Behind the crazed man, the demon was slashing the remaining nuns. For though Uruha had no quarrel with them, Aoi relished in the bloodlust. 

 

Hurriedly, the priest turned the heavy lock on his door, and knelt in prayer at the altar in his office. 

 

“Praying won't help you, Father. It didn't help me all the times you brought me in here and it didn't help me during the pain and it didn't help me afterwards.” Uruha taunted from the other side of the door. 

 

_ Tear it down. _

 

**Of course.**

 

Uruha smiled as Aoi began to hack at the heavy oak door. He flinched as the pounding filled the hallway, reminding him of the times he had pounded at the door. No one had helped him then. No one would help the bastard inside either. 

 

Tears were rolling down the priest’s face as the door was finally torn down. Uruha stepped through the hole that had been created by his demon. 

 

**I'm going to start burning them.** Aoi's voice whispered in Uruha’s mind.  **I trust you will have your vengeance.**

 

The demon left. 

 

“P-please, Kouyou- we can talk about this!” Pleaded the priest.  

 

“ _ We can talk about this _ .” Mimicked Uruha. “Aren't we past talking, Father? I wasn't allowed to speak during those private meetings, what makes it different now?”

 

He spat on the man, shaking on the ground. 

 

“A coward! A perverted twister of words!” Uruha took the sword and lopped off the priest’s foot. The man screamed, recoiling. Then Uruha grabbed him by the hair, and the sword swung down, taking an ear and part of his scalp off. 

 

“Open your mouth.” He commanded, holding his jaw. “Open your mouth- like I did.”

 

The priest shook his head. The smell of smoke wafted into the room. Countless more screams crowded the air. Uruha, forced his mouth open. 

 

“All of those  _ lies. _ ” He hissed. “‘Salvation has a price we must all pay’- isn't that right, Father?” 

 

The priest tried to look away. Uruha forced him to look in his eyes- they were burning red. The shaking clergyman whimpered. 

 

“Well I've exchanged my suffering for something much sweeter.” Uruha whispered, getting closer. “ _ Revenge. _ ” 

 

He pulled back, drawing up the sword and positioning it at the priest’s mouth. 

 

“This is your atonement, Father.” Whispered the man, ready to plunge the sword in, but a force stopped him. No matter what he did, he couldn't push it into the man’s head. 

 

Uruha released an anguished scream, then followed it with hysterical laughter. 

 

Aoi had appeared behind him.

 

**They will all burn. Let him burn with them too.**

 

Uruha paused, then moved the sword, cutting the arms and the other foot off of the priest. Blood spurted from the man like a fountain. He was screaming and couldn't do much more than writhe. Fire had begun to spread over the floor, bursting the altar into flames, catching the priest’s habit on fire. 

 

Uruha heard the music then, a discordant melody of screaming as nuns awoke on fire, the creaking of the collapsing church all around him. The priest shrieked even louder as he burned. His shrill laughter added to it, harmonizing with the clacking of the demon’s metal hand as it orchestrated the chaos. 

 

_ Dance with me. _

 

The demon swept an arm around Uruha’s waist as they danced in circles around the priest’s burning body. Soon, the screaming ended, and all they heard was the crackling of the flames and crashing of the building. 

 

_ 20 years of pain... 20 years.... _

 

**Those 20 years are over, now.**

 

_ Yes, but what lays ahead for me now? _

 

**Us.**

 

Uruha stopped and looked at the demon. 

 

**You belong to me.**

 

Uruha pulled down the mask off Aoi’s face. A gore covered mouth filled with rows of sharp teeth smiled at him.

 

_ Yes... my heart is yours. _

  
Leaning forward, he gently kissed the bloody smile before him, as they continued to sway among the destruction, death and fire swirling all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuuuurrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllll I am gagging. I can't believe I WROTE something even remotely related to Aoiha????? But those Halloween spoopy box looks had me FEELIN SOME SORT OF WAY!!


End file.
